Caius' story
by Alkedema
Summary: Caius' veiw the Cullens. but will lead to a story of his life please R


**Summary**: Encounters with the Cullens through Caius' POV better than it sounds read AN at bottom please

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight

* * *

Bloody Cullens!

How dare they oppose us! Alliances with wolves and mutant half-breeds , just disgusting! They started out as an annoyance but now they are a threat against the Volturri.

I knew there was something wrong with the English one. When he first arrived in Volterra, Aro immediately became curious of his gold eyes and I was wary and suspicious of his peaceful demeanor.

He explained that he abstained from human blood and instead drank wildlife creatures. When Aro questioned the young vampire as to why he averted his natural food source he responded, with a calm face, that it wasn't morally correct. And what really irked me was that he meant it.

What vampire consciously chooses to drink from animals?

Aro and I shared the same assumption that such an unusual vampire would weaken without his proper deit or another vampire would destroy such an easy target.

So after residing with us for a few decades, the animal-drinker left to start fresh in the "new world" hoping to find others like him. Aro and I knew better.

Some centuries passed without a mention of Cullen or his unorthodox ways.

The next Cullen that came along was that irate mind-reader who fell in love with a human.

What nonsense! It's a disgrace to our kind.

The foolish boy wanted death and I was all too happy to grant him his wish. According to Aro, Marcus was torn in his decision; let another live without his mate or show mercy? He settled on indifference, keep true to the law. But Aro himself refused, saying that the boy's ability would benefit the guard and his death would be a waste.

We denied his request.

When Jane returned with the boy, another golden-eyed vampire and a _human_ I was fed up. They were going to die, the evidence was in front of us; a human who knew of the existence of our kind. But when my brother learned of their abilities he decided to be lenient and let them go. I would not let my brother's curiosity cloud his judgment. The law claimed them. Aro could not argue that and I knew that the boy, just like his leader, was too weak. He would not make her one of us.

Then that wretched seer had to intervene. Aro was convinced that 'in the future' the human would be turned. I would not have that. Aro assured me that there was 'hope for the future' that all would be well.

To those who do not understand him, that might have seemed a friendly gesture but I know what my brother really meant. And I voiced it; she must be changed (because it is the will of the Volturri) and as an incentive I would send someone to make sure they obeyed.

I detested those 'vegetarians' even more after they were allowed to walk away alive. It's very rare that a human walks free from my city.

My brothers and I saw the danger the Cullens were, the only hindrance in our path was a reason to 'confront them' in Aro's words and destroy them in mine.

Then it came. The forbidden child.

We were prepared for resistance but what we did not anticipate was all our reasons for destruction becoming null and void.

That damn coven outmaneuvered us. Never! And I mean never in all my years have I been so disappointed and enraged. I wanted death. They should not be allowed to pester us. I needed their death to promote the Volturri. I was denied the chance to kill those mutant wolves and eradicate the thorn in my side.

That ….embarrassment of a confrontation nearly undid us. Aro and his oration skills could not repair the damage that was done.

We lost and they were left unscathed.

We said they would waste away and that they were no threat.

How wrong that was. Never have I left a battle feeling so degraded. Even in my human years I was the most efficient ruthless general Asia Minor ever saw.

* * *

**AN**: I know the ending was off sry!. I got stuck when it came to breaking dawn. I want this to be a full story. The ending where Caius tells about his human self is suppose to lead into his story of his existence. Do you think I should? It would start off with his human years(only a small part) and it would follow him through the building of the Volturri. Please I need reviews!


End file.
